oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Uri Redwalk
PENDING REMOVAL, CHARACTER NON-EXISTANT "Gods and mortals... angels and demons... this place is far too... cluttered, and noisy. Father would have me trim the fat. I would be inclined to please him." Uri Redwalk is a Godling of Achaekek, and a player character of BestHookerNA History The body that Uri inhabits and the identity that defines them have not always been inclusive of one another. A hollow drone, born in a subterranean colony, Uri was just another Dromite child, marked as having the potential to fulfill whatever role the hive queen, Malka, would see fit for their future. Unbeknownst to Uri, nor anyone among her hive however, their lives served a different purpose. Sealed beneath one of the spires of the Teln Elves, Uri's colony was in fact one of several that were under observation by Elven researchers, subjects in a centuries long experiment to understand and utilize the latent potential of the Dromite race, introducing and manipulating the evolution of the unique people. When Uri reached thirteen years of age, they were brought into the queen's chamber for the selection ceremony. The young Dromite had something unique about them. Perhaps the lack of light behind their eyes would be concerning to many, a mark of a broken child, however this was not the exact reality for Uri. The adolescent Dromite possessed a hollow aspect to their soul, a potential vessel for something greater than them self. The Queen saw this as the perfect opportunity to nurture a successor, and selected Uri for rituals to grant them a gender and the ability to process. The rituals were long and painful, but Uri's form was opened, the container of their soul opened and ready to be implanted with the seed of their future... however fate was not so kind. So it would happen, at the time of her inauguration, the Final Invocation struck the world. The colony shook as the Dromites were finally made aware of their reality. They looked up to panicked elves, and the sight of a great floating spire falling from the sky. Panicked, the Dromites attempted to escape, scattering into random tunnels, many new and unknown as the observation passages used by the Elves became unveiled. Many Dromite were cut down by Elven guards, and many more simply became lost. Uri's unconscious form was carried off by Queen Malka, a desperate attempt to preserve their people. Fleeing deep into the Elven complex, the Queen thought she had reached safety, but the ceiling began to crumble as they stopped within a strange chamber, centered around a case containing a red, chitinous shard. Half-dead and crushed under rubble, the hollow child in her arms, Queen Malka held her own heart in her hand... but a strange feeling overwhelmed her. With the last of her strength and energy, she took the shard of chitin, implanting it in the chest of Uri. The blood-red claw oozed with a synergistic energy... a sense of suffering... a desire for vengeance... for justice. In that moment, amid crumbling tunnels and screaming kin, Uri Redwalk was truly born. The lingering anguish of thousands of dead, the last surge of psychic energy from Malka, and the vessel that is Uri had resonated with the claw, which in fact was a legendary shard of the Red Mantis' chitin... and Achaekek took notice. Despite his status as a killer, Achaekek accepted Uri as a child, a kindred spirit. They were spoken to, told of the simple reality that the world is full of many overwhelming powers, gods and demi-gods among mortals. There are simply too many forces at play, and an equalizer has become necessary. Uri Redwalk thusly became the Child of Achaekek, a conduit of the lethal intention that drives that which even gods fear. Uri Redwalk was extracted via magic from the rubble, given knowledge of the world and etiquette of how to blend among the masses, and was given direction. Receiving shelter in a human settlement, Uri began the process of integrating, a landfall before they begin their first mission. Entering into the service of Edina Yokiku in order to acquire notoriety, they intend to continue work until they have the power to function of their own. The child of the Mantis God has a long road ahead, but they are not along; an entire wronged people guiding their serrated blade to strike true. Appearance Lithe and nimble, Uri seems almost frail, however their dainty figure is quickly betrayed by sleek, well-toned chitin, evolved for ideal maneuverability. They wear a bone-white mask at all times, one of two gifts granted to Uri when they first awoke on the surface. Despite their lack of gender, Uri's first human friends markedly thought of them as feminine, so they take the minimum steps to use bandages to cover their crotch and chest, despite lacking reproductive or secondary sexual organs. Their primary clothing however is a heavy, crimson cloak that they have grown fond of. Personality In spite of their limited life experience, Uri is very polite and amicable, well adapted in social situations. Uri displays a certain despondence in the aftermath of their people's extinction, however they maintain a passive curiosity about the world around them, often asking questions about things that would seem irrelevant out of an errant desire to learn. Uri has the vague awareness that their goals are dark, but stands firm in their belief due to their Father's will being deeply imbued with them. Friends While they do not have friends in particular, Uri does respect and work for Edina, seeing her as an authority figure, and perhaps akin to Malka, but that is yet unseen. Enemies Uri does not carry much personal animosity, however other Godlings will eventually be their quarry, once she is fit to serve their father's will. Aspirations As the Mantis God, Uri seeks to hunt and kill those who abuse their power as outsiders or divine entities by any means, believing that both good and evil outsiders contribute to tragedy. In Uri's eyes, only a blank slate will breed peace.